


my sweet carrot

by qcumbers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, fluff?, like i think fuck is said like twice, there is some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qcumbers/pseuds/qcumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto has a party, kenma goes w/ hinata but omg there's WEED there??? </p><p>everyone gets frickin baked</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sweet carrot

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic writing as i avoid the main one I'm writing (((((((:

Bokuto was having a party, and since Kenma was best friends with Kuroo, that meant he could go. Bokuto liked Kenma anyway. He was allowed to bring a plus one, so obviously, he decided to bring Shoyou, his boyfriend. He just hoped Shoyou wouldn’t get too overwhelmed. 

It was less than an hour before, and the two were getting ready. Or rather, Shoyou was getting ready. Kozume was perfectly ready to go, just playing on his DS by the door. Hinata seemed to be having trouble picking out what to wear.

“Kenma, how is this?” He asked, strutting up to Kenma wearing a button up shirt and nice jeans.

“Shoyou, it’s just a party. Not a fancy party. Go put on a t-shirt and normal jeans.”

“Are you sure, Kenma?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been to Bokuto’s parties before. No one wears nice things there. It’s not a fancy party. Go put on casual clothes.”

“Okay, fine, Kenma,” Hinata murmured, unbuttoning the shirt, as he walked to his and Kenma’s bedroom. 

“I’m going to get in the car. Will you be ready in ten minutes?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few,” called Shoyou. Kozume grabbed the car keys, then headed down the stairs of their apartment complex. He slid into the front seat, starting the car. By the time it was completely heated up, Shoyou joined Kenma in the car. He wore a plain blue long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and worn tennis shoes. 

“Perfect. This is exactly what you wear.”

Hinata grinned, pecking Kozume’s cheek. The older of the two backed out of the parking lot, then began driving to Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi’s house. They bought a house together, rather than apartment, because Akaashi suggested that it would be easier to live in, and much more permanent. Bokuto and Kuroo agreed because a) killer house parties, and b) they could fuck it up and not get in trouble for it (and also, you know, sex).

Kenma pulled up to the house, parking around the corner. 

“Ready?” He asked Shoyou, who was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Hinata exclaimed, beaming broadly.

Kenma nodded, grabbing Shoyou’s hand and walking into the noisy house with him. It was like the beginning of that one Miley Cyrus song: ‘Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere.’ There was a thing similar to dancing, more like swaying, really, happening while music played in the background. Kenma recognized most of the people in the room, but his eyes scanned the room for Bokuto. He eventually found him, and dragged Shoyou over to him. 

“Hey, Kenma! And is that Shoyou? Hey, Shoyou!” Bokuto yelled, grinning. He was rolling joints, Kenma realized, and he was doing a pretty bad job, honestly. Kozume let go of Shoyou’s hand and walked over to Bokuto.

“Can I?” He asked, gesturing to the shoddily rolled joints done by Bokuto. He stepped aside, allowing Kenma to begin neatly roll them.

“Kenma, what is that? Is that oregano? My mom loves to use oregano when she makes pasta!”

“No, that’s weed, Shorty,” a new voice said. Kuroo had come from somewhere, but Kenma was too busy quickly rolling neat joints to know where. “Hey Kenma.”

“Hi.”

“Weed??? Kenma, did you know that this was weed?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, turning to face Shoyou. “I knew, and I knew there would be weed here. You don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to.”

Shoyou looked as though he was going to say no immediately, but he didn’t. “I’ll do it,” he said simply, shrugging. Kozume chuckled, turning back to the joints. He’d soon used up all the weed, then everyone began taking one and a lighter. Luckily, Kenma had already snatched a lighter and a joint, so he grabbed Shoyou’s hand, pulling him out to a secluded part of the backyard on the lawn. The two sat down, then Kozume pulled out the lighter. 

“Okay, so I’m going to teach you how to smoke, alright?”

Shoyou nodded.

“First, we light this end, okay?” Kenma gestured to the tip of the joint without a stopper. He lit the lighter, then slowly burnt the tip of the joint, bringing it to his lips and slowly breathing in. He slowly exhaled the smoke out, then gave the joint to Shoyou. “Now do as I just did.”

“Okay,” Shoyou murmured, carefully lighting the end of the joint, then bringing the tip to his lips and slowly inhaling. He held it in for a few moments, then let the smoke out, coughing. “It- tastes so bad- Kenma!”

Kenma chuckled, taking another hit from the joint and sighing. “You’re supposed to inhale, then exhale.” He lit it again, taking a hit, then pressing his lips to Shoyou’s, slowly breathing into his mouth. Kozume smiled, handing the joint back to Hinata as he pulled away. They continued to pass their joint back and forth until the weed was gone, then slowly stood up on their jelly legs and walked back inside. 

Kenma tossed the joint into the garbage, then sat on a vacant couch. Shoyou decided it would be a great idea to collapse onto Kenma’s lap, straddling him. The ginger head of hair rested on Kozume’s chest. The party had died down, and people either left, or were in other places. Bokuto and Kuroo were slowly and sloppily making out across the room, Akaashi passed out beside them. Lev was animatedly talking to Yaku, who looked exhausted. A few feet from them, Oikawa and Kageyama were engaged in a serious looking game of checkers with Iwaizumi and Sugawara spectating. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in from outside, both carrying beer bottles with them. A few feet away from Kenma and Hinata, Yachi laid in Kiyoko’s lap. She was drooling slightly, but Kiyoko didn’t seem to care as she conversed with Daichi about something. 

“Kenma.. I’m so.. Relaxed right now,” Shoyou murmured slowly, sighing deeply and blinking slowly.

“Yeah, that’s one of the effects, Shou,” Kozume murmured, his hand coming up to run through Hinata’s hair. “Let me know when you get hungry.”

“Okay.”

It only took around ten minutes for Shoyou to mumble to Kenma that he was hungry, so the two got off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen to find food. 

Inside the kitchen, Tanaka and Nishinoya were making quesadillas, perfectly normal. Until Taketora took out a blender and Noya grabbed salsa. They began making salsa-quesadilla smoothies, Shoyou and Kenma watching them as they made them. Kozume sighed and yawned, then walked into the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal and a bag of tortilla chips.

“Here,” Kenma said, handing Shoyou a bag of tortilla chips, which he happily opened and began eating. They took their original spot on the couch and Kenma opened the cereal, eating fists full.

“Do you want a tortilla chip?” Shoyou asked, pushing a chip into Kozume’s mouth. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” he murmured, grabbing a fist full of cereal, then feeding it to Shoyou. “Some cereal for you, my sweet carrot.”

“Woah, thanks,” Hinata mumbled, setting the chips to the side and yawning. “I’m really tired, Kenma.”

“Then go to sleep,” Kenma replied. “I’ll be there pretty soon, Shou. I’m exhausted.”  

“Okay, goodnight Kenma.”

“Goodnight, Shoyou.” Kenma kissed Shoyou’s head, yawning into his soft ginger locks of hair. He looked around the room for a few more moments, then slowly fell into a deep and intoxicated slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://ackersin.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks again Toby, for being so excited about this!! This is his [tumblr](http://purinheddokenma.tumblr.com)


End file.
